


Una reina en busca de felicidad

by desireeh



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Abandonment, Angry Sex, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friendship, Memories, Sex, furious king
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desireeh/pseuds/desireeh
Summary: Hera abandona su reinado y decide acabar con su matrimonio, huyendo en busca de felicidad y un amor que realmente la merezca. El Olimpo sufre de un gran desbalance por su ausencia y el mundo parece tener los días contados debido a la furia del rey de los dioses, Zeus.
Relationships: Hera/Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Una reina en busca de felicidad

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, soy nueva por aquí. Espero que puedan recibir mi historia con los brazos abiertos y puedan darle de su atención, realmente me ayudaría.

Sus delgados dedos tocan por última vez aquella corona que fue construida con diferentes maravillas del mundo, espacialmente para ella. La sortija dorada reposa al otro lado y junto a ella una carta que anuncia su despedida. Hay lágrimas en su mejilla y en su pecho hay un corazón hecho trizas, pero no se arrepiente. Esta allí de pie mientras su cuerpo amenza con fallarle. Su mirada pasa por toda la habitación por última vez y no puede evitar no ver en dirección al jardín, donde hay una estatua suya en medio de las hermosas flores. Zeus la había construido en su honor, así como cada pequeña cosa que él construyó luego de tenerla como su esposa. 

Seca las lágrimas y se apresura a abandonar sus aposentos, el miedo a ser descubierta parece incrementarse en su interior. Sabe que sus hijos la esperan al final del camino, con la esperanza de poder despedirla. Hace tanto tiempo atrás la relación con todos ellos se había fortalecido y todas las dudas se habían dispersado, ella los amaba a pesar de los errores que había cometido en el pasado. Los milenios habían servido para reparar los lazos dañados y reconstruirlo todo. Antes de tomar la decisión de partir, se encontraba insegura, temía que sus hijos no pudieran alcanzar la felicidad aún y sufrieran por su ausencia. Pero las propias palabras de los dioses sirvieron para alejarla de las dudas. 

Ares y Enyo de la mano, sus gemelos malvados. Hefesto junto a Hebe y Ilitía. El destino no había sido tan malo con ella después de todo, la había brindado felicidad atraves de todos sus hijos y cada una de sus sonrisas podían alejar la tristeza de su alma. Los abrazo, a cada uno de ellos, lamentándose por última vez de los errores pasados y por su futura ausencia. Pero ella está decidida y los cinco dioses están dispuestos a apoyarla. 

Emprende el camino, sin mirar atrás, corre lejos de sus raíces y del mundo al que pertenece. Pero va en busca de la felicidad, un lugar al cuál llamar hogar. 

Ya no es la feroz guerrera ni la gran reina, no hay batallas por luchar ni asuntos imperiales que tratar. La corona y las riquezas quedaron atrás, las maravillas del mundo ya no son suyas. El Olimpo jamás fue su lugar, nunca pudo llamarlo hogar.


End file.
